


Pandora

by ZabaniChan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: Allen and Tyki have plans of their own concerning the war between Exorcists and Noah.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 31





	Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2010

Disclaimer: first DGM ff. This is just a small idea I had one night while reading ch. 189 of DGM on OneManga, and I thought, 'hey, what if..insert idea..happened? Wouldn't that be a twist?!' Anyway, here is this little idea I had, and if someone wants to take the plot and run with it, be my guest. Just...let me know so I can read it, k? ^_^

"Get out of the way!" Tyki exclaimed as he and Allen came down towards the Earl. Unfortunately, the Earl wasn't fast to move, as they both landed on him and looked down at him nonchalantly.

"We told you to move it, Millennium Earl." Tyki said, one hand on his hip.

"E-Earl?!" Allen asked, as if just noticing that he was beneath them.

Tyki played his part, pretending to welcome Allen to the party, but they both knew the truth. Allen knew this was happening from the beginning, knew the Earl's plans, and all thanks to Tyki. It was a blessing that no one knew the truth about them, that they knew each other from way back. Allen had met Tyki for the first time not long after Cross had made him his apprentice. That was also not long after Tyki became a Noah. Allen had known about the 14th back then, only because he talked to him in his dreams, teaching him things about Exorcists and Noahs and Akuma. He only pretended he was just learning these things from Cross and the Order, because he knew that if they knew about the 14th and his alliance with the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk, they would have had him executed right then and there.

Tyki knew there was something wrong with the Earl's plans, that he was hiding something from them, and knew he couldn't be trusted, 'family' or not. And Allen, after having met most other Exorcists and their Generals, knew something was amiss in the Order, as well. They decided, about two years after they first met, to create their own side of the war – albeit secret. The gathered those of like minds, those who wanted to end this war, those who knew something was wrong within the Order and that the Earl had plans of his own that didn't involve his other Noah. Sadly, though, Tyki was the only Noah who was part of their group. Allen and those who were part of the Order gathered any information they pertaining to the Earl, Noah, Akuma, the Generals, Exorcists, the Second Exorcists, Alma Karma, the scientists, the Crow and the Vatican, while Tyki was in charge of gathering any information about Noah (that he didn't already know), the Skulls and the Akuma. They used this knowledge to their advantage, because with it, they were a few steps ahead of the Order, the Vatican and the Earl. Their group, the 'middle ground' of the war, was called Pandora.

Allen looked around, seeing that Johnny and Reever were taken hostage again, as they had started crying and apologizing. He also pretended to just remember that they were having a meeting in North America. Movement from the corner of his eye showed him that Kanda had regained consciousness and was looking down at Alma blankly. He questions Kanda, but gets no reply as Cyril answers for him.

"The camp has been annihilated already." he said, letting Tokusa fall from the casket, "Surprised? Of course you would be, since you came to save this third."

Allen, and Tyki, looked at Tokusa, who was also a part of Pandora, in surprise for a second before silently demanding info on Cyril. They knew, of course, of Cyril's powers, but not much.

"What happened with Madarao?" Tokusa demanded.

"Mercym is taking care of him." Tyki happily said. Madarao was hated by Pandora. He was one of their members for a while, and was Tokusa's partner in the Order, but Tokusa belonged to Pandora first and foremost, and when Madarao betrayed them, trying to run to the Vatican to tell them of Pandora, Tyki paired up with Cyril and Mercym and cornered them. Of course, they hadn't been able to witness the fight because Tyki and Allen had been pretending to fight and disappeared. Seeing that Tokusa was badly injured, they knew Madarao was probably worse off, seeing as Mercym wasn't known for showing mercy.

"Be careful! I don't know how he does, but this Noah has the power to manipulate bodies! He crushed my legs without even touching them!" Tokusa yelled.

Allen and Tyki's eyes narrowed slightly and they glanced at each other, the action going unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"Right." Cyril said, "Unfortunately for you, these humans here are all under my power. I'll have you know, but I'm a sadist. If you don't want to sacrifice, or rather, see any more of your comrades bent in hideous poses, I suggest you do as I say."

The three latest hostages (Reever, Johnny, and the other guy whose name I do not know) were horrified.

"...Are you telling us to shut up and let ourselves be killed by you?" Allen asked, shaking with anger.

'Noah's are all perverts!' he thought.

"Oh, no. Noahs would never say something so boring. However..." Cyril trailed off, and pointed at them, "Could you not forget the fact that you're currently squashing our Millennium Earl?"

Tyki and Allen blinked and looked down. They had kinda forgotten, but had vaguely wondered why the floor where they stood moved and was squashy. When they got off, they noticed that the Earl now had two sets off footprints on the back of his coat as he stood up.

Tyki gave Allen a look, letting him know that now was not the time to let their secret out and they had to keep playing along for now.

"Shounen, we cam to retrieve you, you know?" he smiled brightly, pointing at him.

"Huh?" Allen looked confused, "Retrieve? But I'm your enemy - -"

He was cut off by the Earl grabbing his right arm and the back of his head, slamming his into the floor. He turning him over onto his back, straddling him, and grabbed his throat, not tight enough to cut off his air supply, but enough to choke him slightly.

"Allen Walker. We'll make sure you never return to your Order." he said, "You were not the player that 'The 14th' left behind! You are 'The 14th' himself!"

Allen, Tyki and Tokusa were shocked, though Tyki couldn't it. That was unknown info. They hadn't known that little fact.

"I must admit that I was fooled by your clownish antics." The Earl smiled.

The higher up were shocked, they hadn't known that the Earl had known about Allen and the 14th.

"As I'm sure you know, the Millennium Earl is the creator of Akuma. Akuma are my hands and feet. My eyes." he leaned towards Allen, still holding his throat and arm.

"That time, did you not call to me through the Akuma?" he asked, "It was very shocking."

Allen was confused. He didn't know what the Earl was talking about. Call him through the Akuma? What did that mean? When did he last let the 14th slip out? He couldn't remember.

"What are you talking about? I never did that...!" in the span of less then a second, his eyes turned gold and skin took on a grayish hint, "It's just as you say."

The 14th smiled, lifting a hand towards the Earl's cheek. Tyki was shocked. What had happened?! Where was Allen? How did the 14th get out?! He stood there for a moment, knowing now that the only way to bring Allen back was for Tyki to whisper to him, calming the 14th down and letting Allen take control again. But he had to wait for the opportune time. The 14th had told them through Allen's dreams that because they wanted the same thing, to kill the Earl, he would only come out for short periods of time when the Earl was around to let the Earl know his plans and that he was coming back, one way or another. So Tyki watched, and waited.

"I wanted to tell you, that I'd come back." the 14th said. The Earl was feeling his rage begin to build as he stared the 14th in the eyes.

"Four...teenth..." he muttered.

"I knew you'd come for me, brother...this time, I will kill you." the 14th, his voice so cheerful at the beginning, was starting to sound serious.

"I will kill you and become the Millennium Earl!" the 14th smiled happily, if not a bit too happily.

Tyki knew now was the time to step in, and without thinking, quickly appeared before the Earl and the 14th, punching the Earl to the side with the back of his fist and holding the 14th in his arms like a lover, one hand over his eyes, the other arm around his waist. The 14th let his one hand rest on Tyki's arm slowly, the one covering his eyes. Tyki ignored the shocked silence for a moment, his only concern at the moment was getting the 14th to calm down enough for Allen to take control again, bending his head down so his lips were by the 14th's ear.

"You need to calm down before you destroy your nephew's body." he murmured. The 14th clenched his teeth, his fingers digging into Tyki's arm.

"I'm trying...but seeing my murderer right there...right in front of me!" his fingers clenched tighter, "It's hard..."

"I know. But you also love Allen dearly."

"I do...he is my only family now." his fingers loosened slightly, and Tyki hugged him tighter as his body started to go limp.

"Then calm down. Let Allen have control again before the after effects get worse when you let go."

The 14th was quiet for moment, his hand now merely resting on Tyki's arm.

"...tell him I'm sorry about the after effects."

"I will."

During the moment when the 14th and Allen switched placed, Tyki glanced around. The higher ups and scientists were still lined against the wall, the Noah and the Earl were staring at them with a mixture of shock, rage and betrayal, and Kanda Yuu was now watching the proceedings with wide eyes, as if not exactly sure what was going on.

'Hmmm...when we make our escape, I'll be sure to grab him. He might be inclined to join our side...' Tyki thought. When Allen's body jerked and spasmed slightly in his arms, he looked down. He was coughing up blood, and Tyki angled his head down slightly so he wouldn't choke, and his body was twitching slightly. Veins were protruding from his left eye down to his neck.

After a couple of minutes, the after effects stopped and Allen sagged in his arms, breathing heavily. His left arm regenerated, the giant sword disappearing.

"He apologizes for the after effects." Tyki murmured in Allen's ear. Allen nodded, pulling Tyki's hand away from his eyes. He glanced around, noted what everyone's faces were portraying, and sighed.

"Think now is the time?" he asked. Tyki tightened his hold some, showing some of his possessive side.

"Maybe. It's up to you." he said, resting his chin on top of Allen's head.

"Mind grabbing Kanda? So he won't go attacking the Earl without thinking."

Tyki nodded.

"Sure." he let go of Allen, holding his arm for a second while he regained his balance, and walked quickly over to Kanda, grabbing him and his sword before Kanda could react and proceeded to drag him toward Allen.

"Walker! What is going on!?" Levrier demanded. Allen looked at him for a second before turning his attention to Tyki and Kanda. The Earl stood up and watched as Allen summoned a gate from his Ark, labeled with the number 12.

"Kanda, you will be leaving through this door. When you get there, I would advise you to wait patiently in the room you are assigned until we get there. We will explain everything then." Allen said. Kanda stared at him for a long moment, ready to retort, but the serious look in Allen's eyes and tone of voice told him to heed the advice. He merely nodded and walked through the gate when Tyki let go of him, the gate disappearing after him. Tyki then stood by Allen's side as he turned to address everyone in the room.

"I was planning on informing both sides to this war about this later on, but the recent events are forcing me to reveal it now. Unknown to everyone in this room except for a select few, there is another group in this war. They are, in a sense, the 'middle ground'. They are all people of like mind, who wish to save both Akuma and the humans. These people are from various places from around the world, but they all work for the Vatican and the Order. Exorcists, Finders, scientists, cooks, janitors, nurses and so on. But if it came down to it, they would choose our group over the Vatican and the Order. Tyki, here, is our only Noah. This group, led by me and Tyki, are known as Pandora." Allen looked Levrier in the eye, "And don't even try to start attempting to figure out who words with both Pandora and the Vatican and the Order, because they won't reveal it no matter how much pain you inflict upon them. None of them care for you too much, as you are much like an Akuma or a Noah yourself, only caring about nothing but a means to end this war, even sacrificing innocent people to achieve your goal."

Levrier looked shocked, his eyes wide at the accusation.

"Tyki."

Tyki nodded and looked at Cyril, who was still shocked at the circumstances and in denial about his brothers' betrayal. He raised his arm and pointed at him, and the Earl shouted his warning a second too late. The air around Cyril vanished, creating a vacuum, suffocating the Noah, who fell to his knees, gasping and holding a hand to his throat. With that, the hold he had on everyone vanished, freeing them. Allen grabbed Tyki's hand, and opened a gate behind himself and Tyki, Johnny and Reever (who grabbed Tokusa), and Bak Chan. Simultaneously, they all entered the gates and vanished, the gates themselves closing before the Earl or any of his Noah or Akuma could follow.

Kanda looked around the place where the door had led him. It looked like an old-style Victorian mansion. Priceless artifacts lay here or there, pristine wooden floors so shiny you could see your reflection, rugs and furniture of soft velvet, pictures of various places and people, pure white tile lay in the kitchen and bathrooms. People he recognized from the Order wondered around, carrying folders and other stacks of papers. Some waved at him, some nodded or bowed slightly before they all continued on their way, doing whatever it was they were doing. He sighed and walked down a hallway that led to the living room, stopping dead in the doorway as he spotted a very familiar, supposed-to-be-dead General on the couch drinking.

"Quit staring at me and sit down somewhere."

He started slightly, not realizing that he had known he was there. He sat in a chair opposite General Cross, setting Mugen on the floor next to him.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Cross snorted.

"All a part of Allen's plan. With the Vatican and the Order thinking I'm dead, I can now move freely to wherever I want to gather any information I can without having to worry about them sending someone after me."

Kanda nodded in understanding.

"I guess that makes sense." he muttered. Cross sighed heavily and rested one of his arms on the back of the couch.

"That also means I'm free of those boring meetings with that bastard Levrier and I can lounge around as much as I want to when I have nothing else to do." he lifted his drink to his mouth.

"You do know you're supposed to be in Asia helping out with the Earl right about now, right?"

Cross and Kanda jumped at the unexpected voice, Cross spilling his wine down his front as they both jumped up and turned to face the newcomers, which happened to be Allen, Tyki, Reever, Johnny and Bak, the gate closing behind them. Reever, Johnny and Bak immediately left to take Tokusa to the infirmary in the mansion while Tyki called over a maid. Allen, meanwhile, was in a stare down with Cross.

"Okay, I apologize. I'll admit I forgot about it." Cross shrugged nonchalantly, not looking sorry in the least. Allen glared.

"You were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago to help them escape from the Earl, who, by the way, is still there with everyone!"

Cross sighed heavily.

"At least let me change first." he said, "Idiot apprentice."

"Fine. You can change. There'll be gate in your room, ready to take to them when your finished changing. It'll close when you pass through it, and I'll know when that happens."

"Yeah, yeah." Cross scratched the back of his head as he walked past, not even slowing his pace any as he whapped Allen in the back of his head on his way out.

Allen grumbled angrily, a dark aura following him as he sat o the couch Cross had vacated. Tyki sat next to him, gesturing for Kanda to sit back down as he pulled Allen into his lap and proceeded to cuddle with him. Kanda looked away, disgusted.

"I sent a maid to get some tea and snacks. And calm down so we can explain everything to Kanda." Tyki said, nuzzling Allen's neck. Allen took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. He relaxed slightly and looked at Kanda.

"Something wrong, Kanda?" he asked. Kanda glared at him, then Tyki.

"How can you let him do that? He's a Noah, an enemy! He tried to kill you not long ago!"

Allen stared at him, and Tyki stopped nuzzling Allen's neck to stare at him, both of their faces blank.

"Are you one of 'those' people then?" Allen asked. Kanda arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'those people'?" he asked. Allen tilted his head, unintentionally letting it rest on Tyki's.

"'Those people' are people who all think that Noah and Akuma are evil and can think of nothing but destruction and killing. They don't think about the souls of the Akuma, whose cries of help go unheard, or of the Noah, like Tyki, who don't care for killing and like living a life of a human. All 'those people' can think of is the destruction of the Akuma and the Noah, and will do anything to accomplish that goal – even turning humans into partial Akuma. And once the war is won in their favor, what do you think will happen to those part-human, part-Akuma people?" Allen asked.

"...they'll be killed..." Kanda answered. Allen nodded.

"Exactly. Even though they were created for the sole purpose of killing higher level Akuma, they can think for themselves, they have their own lives to live, they have friends and family waiting for their return after every mission they're sent on. And when they're killed when the war is over because their purpose is over and the Vatican and the Order will think it better they be dead than to be able to continue to live simply because they are part-Akuma and therefore 'unable to live in the human world', what will their friends and family do?"

For that, Kanda had no answer.

"How do you know so much?" he asked. Allen turned his attention to the maid who arrived, leaving Tyki to answer.

"He knows so much because of what this group does. Me and Allen started this group, this 'middle ground' to the two sides of the war, a few years ago, before he joined the Order and not long after he became Cross's apprentice. We're called Pandora, and we have members from the Vatican and the Order working here. Their goal is the same as our – end this war with as little casualties as possible, while at the same time trying to save both the humans and the Akuma and Noah. And somewhere along the line, me and Allen fell in love." Tyki finished, smiling. Kanda seemed to ignore the last line and focused on everything else.

"And what? You want me to join Pandora?" he asked. Allen stopped stuffing sandwiches in his mouth for a moment to answer, swallowing.

"Only if you want. But if you join, you will have to swear an oath to Pandora, pretty much saying that you won't betray it. We already had one person betray us, and we left them to the Noah during the fight. They're pretty much dead by now. Everyone in this building works for Pandora, and even without swearing an oath, they would never betray us. We're like one big family here, we look out for each other no matter the odds against us." Allen said, he paused for a second, before glancing up at the ceiling for a second, "Cross just left."

"Ah, good. My vacuum is still around Cyril, if you wish for me to release it." Tyki said, resting his chin on Allen's shoulder.

"Go ahead. With Cross there and the other General's most likely heading that way, the Earl will have no choice but to surrender for now." he looked at Kanda, who had been staring out the window in thought, "Have you decided yet?"

Kanda was quiet for moment longer before replying.

"Sure. I'll join."

End

Let me know if it was good, if you want to run with it (as I mentioned in the disclaimer), or whatever. I've only read up to ch. 191, as that's as far as OneManga has updated so far, so if something is wrong, I apologize now.


End file.
